The present invention is directed towards devices, methods and kits for converting or retrofitting a conventional flush toilet to a water-saving, dump bucket-style flapperless flush toilet; especially towards a toilet tank insert, for use with used conventional flush toilets, but which can also be used with a new, water saving, dump bucket style, flapperless toilet.
In recent years, many areas have experienced severe water shortages. As a result, water conservation has become an important issue. Unfortunately, in the U.S. and many other locations, most currently installed toilets include conventional flush valve and flapper systems that leak frequently and consume large quantities of water. The chemicals used to treat water often deteriorate the flappers so they leak and conventional flush toilets manufactured prior to 1994 use at least 3.5 gallons of water per flush. In contrast, some modern, low-flow toilets use between 0.8 and 1.6 gallons of water per flush.
Conventional flush toilets are subject to a variety of malfunctions, especially slow water leaks, caused by the above noted deterioration, that may not be noticed by the homeowner until an excessive volume of water has been wasted. In a related problem, since conventional flush valves and toilets are not manufactured for accuracy or precision, they often have inaccurate, variable flush volumes. During some flushes, because the tank was under filled, the volume of water used is insufficient to clear the bowl, requiring a second flush and wasting water. During other flushes, too much water is used because the tank was over filled.
External connections on toilets may also leak and seep water on the floor. This can be further exacerbated by the tendency of a conventional flush toilet's water tank to sweat, because the temperature of the water in the tank is lower than that of the ambient air, causing the water to collect and drip on the floor.
Since water use and conservation is such an important issue, many areas require that approved water-saving toilets be installed in new building construction and that homeowners replace older, already installed toilets with such water-saving toilets. Currently, California requires homeowners to replace their older, conventional flush toilets with new toilets that use 1.6 gallons of water per flush or less. This saves about 25-gallon of water per day, for the average household.
Unfortunately, water-saving toilets that actually flush effectively in comparison to the amount of water used tend to be expensive, which puts them out of reach of much of the population. Further, more affordably-priced water-saving toilets tend to be poorly designed and require extra flushes to clear the bowl. Therefore, there is a need for an affordable, efficient and effective water-saving flushing device that can be installed in existing conventional flush toilets and in new toilets.